Truth,dare and thunderstorms
by wickedlady 101
Summary: One rainy day, Renege suggests that the host club should play a little game called truth and dare....But what will happen when the twins succome to certain temptations will they fall into a forbidden bliss or break apart forever? Warnings Yaoi, twincest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of it's characters because lets face it if I did their would never be any question bout Hikaru and Karou's relationship. Chapter 1. 

Truth, dare and Thunder storms.

The crashing sound of thunder can be heard, as torrent rains continue there onslaught on the slick pavement outside. Tamaki turns from the window pulling the drapes shut then walks towards Hahuri. She looks up at him with swollen eyes as another deifying boom rolls through the room. With shaking hands she grabs onto him, pulling him down. He cradles her into his arms, allowing the cute cross dresser to fight her fears in the protection of his embrace.

"Well," Renege says, "I don't think we will be going home anytime soon."

The other hosts just ignore her. Accept for Kyoua who looks up from his trusty note book long enough to shoot her a death glare. Renege sighs and walks over to the windowsill, where she has a perfect view of all the hosts. She sits down, not for the first time that night wondering why she is the only female in the room. What luck she has to be able to witness all the precious love triangles, and squares that seem to consume the host club. Her eyes fall on Hunny and Moir. Hunny is curled up on a couch (made up to look like a bed) asleep and Mori is sitting on the edge of the couch looking at a magazine. And in there case she thinks to herself, the love story of two. Oh it was just so romantic. I can eat four billion bowls of rice of this stuff this thought makes her giggle. Kyouya looks up from his notebook again and shoots her yet another death glare. He so wants me, Renege's thinks as she blows him a kiss.

From across the room, sprawled out on one of the bigger love seats two very bored twins sit clinging to each other. "Ah, Hikaru the thunder is hurting my ears," Karou purrs. Hikaru lovingly runs his hands threw his twin's hair. "It's okay Karou, it will be over soon," he pauses, staring deeply into Karou's eyes. He lowers his voice, so only Karou can hear. "Would you like me to whisper sweet nothings in your ear, until the thunder passes?"

Karou blushes, "Hikaru, but there's no girls here, what will the others think?" His pink cheeks turn to an even deeper shade of red as Hikaru gently traces the swollen fibers of his bottom lip with one outstretched perfect finger.

"Ah, we can just say we are practicing," Hikaru replies his voice soft and seductive sends chills through Karou's entire body. Without thinking, Karou pulls Hikaru into his arms. "I rather you just hold me," He whispers, which cause HIkaru to blush. Hikaru nuzzles even closer into his twin, until they are practically sitting on each other, face to face, Karou's warm, cinnamon breath falling over Hikaru's face. His eyes whispering wickedly impossible things, delicious, impure things, Karou closes his eyes as Hikaru inches even closer, his mouth now mere moments away from Karou's. I am going to fill that gap Hikaru thinks as his eyes also fall shut and he leans into his brother.

"Hikaru, Karou," Kyouya's harsh voice pulls the twins out of their trance. They jump away from each other, embarrassed. Shy and just a little ashamed Hikaru looks over at his Karou, who timidly holds Hikaru's gaze. A single unspeakable question desperately pleading to be heard lingers just beyond confirmation. Yet their eyes seem to answer it, with a smoldering passion just screaming to be let out. For once their minds seem to be identical as the same thing races through each of their thoughts. I almost kissed my brother, or more correctly, why didn't I kiss him?

Suddenly sensing the growing tension between the twins and Kyouya Renege jumps down from the window, preparing herself for the newest, developing love triangle. It's true she is a little crushed that she has left Kyouya's affections so suddenly but the thought of her 'true' love in a sordid affair with those wicked twins, was enough to make any girl forget their breaking heart, if only for a moment. But how would she get them to confess their undying love, so hello she can watch some real life Yaoi action. Never in her wildest dreams did Renege think that she would be lucky to take part, albeit only as a witness, in such an important event?

Then as another crash of thunder sends Hahuri in near hysterics, and forces Tamaki to sort of grope him (ahhh her) Renege is hit with the master plan.

She walks to the center of the room; power's up her rocking motor circular thing and dramatically steps onto it. From within some unknown layer of her latest cosplay, she pulls out a microphone. "Okay everyone, "She screams, "It's time for Renege's master plan to see some smoking boy-love...I mean to cheer Hahuri Kun up..."

"What?" All host club members, besides Hunny, ask. A big sweat drop forms on Renege's head.

"Um..I...Um.."

"What do you want, you stupid Otaku?" The nearly kissing twins stutter in unison.

Renege pushes back her tears, she knows deep down inside that it's really Hikaru and Karou's burning passion for her that really makes them act so mean but it still hurts, regardless of the reason. She sigh's and dramatically says, "why don't we play a commoner game, you know to make Hahuri kun forget about the storm."

The twins stick their tongues out at the crazy Otaku, and then open their mouths ready to protest her latest scheme. Until realization dawns on them, maybe they could work this to their advantage. "What kind of game?" Karou asks calmly, praying his words aren't revealing the swirling turmoil of emotions, which are invading his body. Now the mere sight of his twin sends his mind tumbling into all sorts of naughty adventures. What's wrong with me? He wonder's not for the first time that night. I shouldn't want to do those things, he catches Hikaru's eyes, and they seem to whisper of the same forbidden desires. He looks away, frightened.

Renege smiles wickedly, even Kyouya takes a step back at the malicious light in the overly hormone charged Otaku. "Ah, just a little game called truth or dare." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Is Ouran a Yaoi full of Cannon twincest? No well then I don't own…

Chapter 2:

Renege claps her hands in delight, and smiles sweetly at Kyouya. He folds his arms across his chest, somewhat annoyed with Renge's smile. After all it's making his heart fill with something odd, something almost well warm. What's worse is the fact that he finds himself against his better judgment liking this feeling. Making a Humph sound he climbs to his feet and almost against his will moves towards Renege. Once he is standing to the other side of her (the one not taking up by the twins) he equally against his will drops down beside her.

Renge's eyes widen, her heart starts to beat just a bit faster then a moment ago at Kyouya's closeness. She looks up at him, her sweet smile twisting into one of complete adoration. Gasps fill the room, as Kyouya returns her smile.

Hahuri scratches her head, this was odd in deed, before she even realized she had spoken, she heard her own voice explaining the rules of Truth and dare. "You basically go around the room asking each person if they want Truth or Dare. If someone says truth-other then being a wimp-they have to answer any question they are asked honestly. If they say Dare, then someone can dare them to do anything and they have to do it."

Renege smirks, "And for this game my friends, we will element the use of passes."

"Ah," Haurhi says, "I think we should set some ground rules then." She makes eye contact with each one of her friends before continuing," Nothing physical, okay?"

Renege starts to laugh, "Come on Hahuri where's the fun in that, we should allow some physical action."

At the word action, Karou's whole face turns red.

Tamaki frowns at the realization that any one of them, especially those devilish twins could use this as an opportunity to steal a kiss from his precious daughter.

Hahuri sighs, "Okay, But let's keep it clean."

Hikaru laughs, "Ah, but we always play dirty." He reaches out and cups Karou's face in his hands, pulling his twin's face closer to his. Forcing Karou to twist his entire body around. "Right Karou?"

Although it didn't seem humanly possible Karou turned an even darker shade of red.

"H..H..Hikaru," he stammers, "W...W..what do you mean by that?"

Hikaru eyes gleam as he pulls Karou's face even closer to his, the soft scent of cinnamon that always seems to cling to Kaoru washes over him.

"Shall I go first?"

He doesn't even wait for his friends' acknowledgement before continuing. "Karou, truth or dare?"

Karou goes stiff in his brother's arms, he eyes lock with Hikaru's, and he licks his suddenly dry lips. "Um..." he says weakly, his whole body trembling. "Truth."

Hikaru laughs, and moves even closer to his twin, Karou stares at him in perfect Uke formation complete with watering eyes.

"Karou, have you ever wondered what... it would be like? To..." Hikaru trails off for dramatic effect. His voice barely above a whisper drips with seduction. He wraps his arms around Karou again, and pulls him further into his embrace, until the other boy is practically sitting on his lap. With the same perfect finger as before, he reaches out and touches the plump contours of Karou's lips. As a result Kaoru begins to tremble again.

Hikaru smiles, "What it would be like," he continues, " to taste your mirror image."

"H..H..i..k..a..ru..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Hikaru and Karou( if I did they would never leave their bedroom!)

Karou lowers his gaze to the floor, his golden eyes dance about frantically searching in vain for a way out.

Amazingly(or maybe not) it is Hahuri that breaks the silence. She pulls herself away from Tamaki's embrace just long enough to peer at the twins. Hikaru is holding the very embarrassed Karou in his arms, and is staring down at his other half smugly. Karou though, raises his haunted eyes from the ground and stare straight into Hahuri's. She flinches a little from the intensity of his gaze, yet he is doing far more then just staring at her. He is pleading with her, impeaching her to do something, anything. Just do not make him answer this question. She smiles at him in reassurance before crushing his hopes.

"Karou your supposed to answer, and then it's your turn." She says.

Karou groans, Hikaru laughs and pulls him even closer, if that was even possible, now Karou is literly sitting on his brother's lap, his mouth mere inches away from Hikaru's. Renege leans forward, pivoting herself closer to the twins, her large eyes fill with large red and pink hearts. Soon the rest of the host club members, even Mori, are staring at Karou in silent anticipation.

Karou blinks and looks down, he clears his throat, coughs, and then admits defeat. "Yes," he mange's weakly, avoiding eye contact with the others, but especially with Hikaru.

Renege faints large hearts float from her eyes, and dance just above her head. Kyouya looks down at his demented princess and frowns. Wait, why Am I thinking of Renege as my princess? His frown deepens as an even more alarming thought enters his mind. Does the sleeping beauty myth work on all Princesses? Even Demented Yaoi obsessed ones, like the beauty sprawled out before him, lyinging in a puddle of her own drool? Kyouya shakes his head, desperate to relieve himself of these alarming thoughts, but they cling to him much like a spider's web clings to a half bled fly. He climbs to his feet and takes one shaky step and then another until he finds his usual spot. His trusty notebook, clutched safety, comfortably in his hands. But yet Kyouya just can't help but wonder and not for the first time that night, if the storm raging out side was really like the storm in Dean Koontz book, The Taking. Where a bunch of aliens or was it demons, Kyouya can't seem to recall, came down to earth in the guise of a rainstorm. Yes, that must be it, after all it would explain all their weird behaviors. It would explain why he is lusting, No I am not lusting, over Ouran's Yaoi fan girl's fan club's number one member, instead of his usual angst heart shape doodles bearing Tamaki's name. Speaking of which, since when is Hahuri so content to be in Tamaki's embrace. And well what about the twins...well where Hikaru and Karou really acting that much different? Actually now that Kyouya thought about it no, they weren't. Yet still he sensed a certain charged atmosphere in the air, and it seemed to circle around Renege, demented goddess that she is, and those devils also known as the Hitchliin twins.

Kaoru's shaky voice pulls Kyouya out of his bizarre thoughts and back to the even more bizarre scheme folding out before him. "Um..Mori," Karou says shyly still not looking at his brother, or anyone for that matter. "Truth or Dare."

Mori looks up from Hunny's adorable sleeping form, and looks in the direction of the twins. He simply nods his head, indicating that he heard his friend.

Karou stares at him in puzzelment, not because of Mori's reaction, which well is normal, but is he going to answer?

Renege regains conscienceless, and upon noticing the pool of drool she nearly drowned in, blushes a little. She looks over at Kyouya, whom she is disappointed in. Just because she fainted at the twins' display of such beautiful brotherly love, doesn't mean he needed to return to his stupid notebook. She sighs, allowing her gaze to leave Kyouya and to filter back to those deliciously wicked twins, who are still clinging to each other.

Hikaru maybe feeling a little guilty for embarrassing Karou, though this is highly doubtful, took it upon himself to help his twin out. "So what's it going to be Mori, Truth or Dare?" Five bucks he says dare, Hikaru thinks, Karou lifts his gaze from the ground and meets his brother's eyes, Ten bucks he says nothing, his eyes seem to say. Hikaru laughs, "Your on," he whispers.

Mori smiles, nod's his head again and then stuns them all by gracing the third music room with the beauty of his voice. "Truth."

Karou blinks, "What?" he somehow manages.

Mori smiles, "Truth."

"Um...Well..Um.." Karou begins.

"What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Hunny?" Renege chimes in, cutting Karou off.

"Hey, It's my..."

"Sshhh Karou that's a good question," Hikaru states. Karou pouts, not so much because he lost his turn, but because he didn't' think of that juicy question to begin with. Hikaru decides that the most adorable thing in the world isn't in fact Hunny but rather Karou when he pouts.

"He is very precious to me," Mori replies. He looks back down at Hunny, his smile widens. "Renege truth or Dare?"

The other members in the host club groan, finding Mori's answer to be unsatisfactory but knowing that they will get nothing more from their usual silent friend.

Renege musters up her courage, hopeful that Mori has noticed the way Kyouya has been staring at her all night. "Dare."

The room goes quiet.

Kyouya frowns. Who thought a single word could send his heart into a near fatal attack? As the pain associated with these unusual and very unwelcome feelings threaten to overwhelm him, yet he cannot pull his attention away from the enchanting Yaoi fan girl, staring at Mori with such sweet eyes. Kyouya frown deepens why is she looking at Mori that way? A familiar coldness sweeps through him only to be pierced by a ache he never thought possible. He wants to cry, to scream, to punch that serene look off of Mori's face, all because Renege is looking at him. What the hell is wrong with me? He wonders not for the first time. Then the answer comes swift, and he repels it, but also clings to it. Fighting this newfound war, between warmth and cold, darkness and light lingering within himself. Kyouya misses the all-important dare.

Gasps fill the room as Mori pronounces his sentence. But surely it will be nothing more then a death sentence Tamaki thinks and he detangles himself from Hahuri slinking to his corner of woe. His delicate disposition causing him to loath violence, unless of course it's needed to protect his precious daughter Hahuri from other men's advances. After all no one but him should taste the sweetness of her lips.

Renege, all smiles climbs to her feet and walks in a zombie like trance towards the oblivious Kyouya.

Karou buries his face into his twin's neck, wrapping his arms around him. His warm breath falls over Hikaru causing both twins to tremble.

"Hikaru," Karou cries. "Do you think when she... do think Kyouya will... I mean do you think there will be lots of blood?"

Hikaru wraps his own arms around Karou's waist, "It will be okay," His shaky voice isn't too convincing. "I will protect you."

Hahuri rolls her eyes at the twins, you would think that it was their lives in danger and not the hormone charged otaku.

Mori just sits at the edge of Hunny's couch/bed a smirk sitting somewhat unnaturally on his lips. Hunny mumbles something in his sleep rolling closer to Mori, who gently smoothes back a stray blond curl from the sleeping boy's face. Hunny smiles, mumbles "Takashi", and opens his eyes.

In Hikaru's embrace Karou screams in terror. Oh, yes there will be blood he decides. After all a woken Hunny is far worse then a pissed off Kyouya any day, in fact a woken Hunny could give Satan himself a run for his money.

Then Renege is standing before Kyouya, who is looking up at her in bewilderment, and all eyes, even sleep leaden Hunny's are on her. She swallows the new found fear invading her, the same fear which causes her mind to question the safety of doing such a thing to Kyouya. Yet, a dare is a dare, and it's not like he will be suprized, after all he was in the room, when Mori quite thankfully and cruelly sealed her fate.

She takes a deep shaky breath, before leaning forward and planting her trembling lips against Kyouya's. for a very brief fear soaked second, when she could feel Kyouya's hands brush against her shoulders, she thought for sure he would snap her neck or something. But instead he shocked them all by pulling the trembling girl further into his embrace, and then doing the most unthinkable thing ever, he returns her kiss.

Renege pulls away breathless, her sparkling eyes staring deep into Kyouya's unblinking cold ones. Yet, on his face a satisfied smile glows.

"Hey Karou," Hikaru replies his own voice full of longing. "You want to try that?"

Karou pulls out of Hikaru's embrace in confusion, "Um, Hikaru why would I want to kiss Kyouya?"

Kyouya's cold voice sends Karou back into the safety of Hikaru's arms, "Do it and you die!"

Hikaru wraps his arms around the now terrified Karou, "I didn't mean that."

Karou breaths into the soft fabric of Hikaru's school blazer, "Um then what?

Hikaru cups his twins face in his hands, and gently pulls it towards his own. "You did say that you wanted to know what it would be like."

Karou blushes, "W..What?"

Hikaru smirks at his twin's shyness, "Don't you remember...You wanted to know what it would be like... to taste your mirror image."

From deep within his corner of woe, Tamaki snickers. Hikaru shoots him a death glare that causes Tamaki to turn around and sink further into depression. Somewhat amused Hahuri stands up and walks to Tamaki, careful not to crush any of the mushrooms he is busy culvating.

Hikaru closes his eyes and gently forces Karou's face, and more importantly his lips closer to his own. However, just as the softness of Karou's lips grazes his own, Kyouya ruins everything.

"Ah, so it's my turn is it not?" His smug reply, causes Karou to once again jump out of Hikaru's grasp.

Frustrated Hikaru reaches for his twin, but Karou is already half across the room, seeking shelter with Tamaki and Hahuri. Desperate to distance himself from those sinful notions that Hikaru seems all to gladly to force upon them.

As Kyouya sniggers, his lips' pulled into a malicious grin only further infuriates Hikaru. After all this was the second time he had come oh, so close to tasting that forbidden fruit just to have his twin and that moment, ripped away by Kyouya.

"Ah, HIk..no Hunny truth or dare?' Kyouya asks loving the feeling of not only getting a one up on the wicked twin, but also of having something so beautifully evil block those other more twisted thoughts from his mind. Like the current image of Renege wreathing beneath him.

Hunny stares at the unfolding scene before him, his large round eyes flicker between amusement and confusion. He turns to Mori, who takes his small hand into his own large one and squeeze's it once before letting go.

"We are playing Truth and Dare," he explains to the bewildered blond.

Hunny's face lights up, "Does this mean I get cake?"

Mori shakes his head, Hunny's expression falls, "Oh," he mumbles, obviously not happy at this cruel development.

Mori smiles at his precious one, "Perhaps after you answer the question and have your own turn I will get you some cake."

Hikaru's simmering anger is momentarily forgotten as he stares in amazement at Mori, and ponders this new development. The sheer length of Mori's reply.

Holy, radiant light returns to Hunny's face, at the realization that he still can have cake, and well eat it too. Besides this game looks a little interesting, and what's the harm in answering a few questions. "Truth, " he says bouncing up and down.

Kyouya looks at him and grins. A single look that makes all the colour drain from Hunny's face, and more surprisingly forces all thoughts but the desire for sudden death from his mind. Yes, Hunny's one true addiction, cake has been forgotten.

"If you could obtain, for a price of course, let's say indecent picture of any person in this room, who would it be?"

The other host club member, including their unwanted female manger looks at Kyouya in fear. To ask such a question to Hunny, was well unthinkable.

Hunny stares back at Kyouya unblinking, "By indecent do you mean pornographic?"

Huddled together in the corner of woe, Hahuri and Karou gasp in shock.

Tamaki's eyes go wide and he dramatically starts waving his arms in the air in stark denial of Hunny's less then innocent statement.

Hikaru just sniggers.

Mori's ruffles Hunny's hair.

"Well," Kyouya demands.

"All of you of course," Hunny replies before bouncing across the room to the beloved sweet's cupboard. Mori follows close behind, not because he is concerned about his friends' abilities to reach the cakes and other sweet snacks on the top shelf, but because of the way Hikaru is looking back and forth between Hunny and Kaoru. How each time his eyes leave his twin and fall onto Hunny, they blaze just a bit more with such intense hatred, that Mori is afraid that Hikaru will launch at the much smaller boy, and then Karou's fears of blood shed will be realized.

But much to Mori's relief Hikaru runs into Tamaki's now quite crowded corner of woe. Ignoring the smoldering fear in Karou's eyes, Hikaru pushes Karou up against the wall, causing all eyes to fall on them. The now pinned Karou struggles in vain as Hikaru leans further into his twin until his lips are mere seconds away from Karou's. His breath falling over his twin's is a delicious temptation that Karou's doesn't think he can deny.

Hikaru smirks, and then says in a loud clear voice so there is no mistaking it, "The only one who is going to be looking at pornographic pictures of Karou is going to be me!"

Karou looks at Hikaru his entire body a lovely shade of bright, bright red. He coughs once, lowers his gaze, hand on the side of his mouth. And in perfect Uke fashion says,"Um, Hikaru is that why you were taking pictures of me the other day in the shower?"

At this delicious confession Renege passes out, Kyouya looks down at his girlfriend, wait one kiss does not make her my girlfriend! Ahem, Kyouya stares down at his girlfriend a bemused look on his face.

"So Hikaru, how much for those pics?" After all he could easily add a 100 markup to those pictures, and Renege would still pay it. Since Kyouya wasn't beyond making a nice good profit from a loved one.

Hikaru's entire body begins to shake, his voice contorts with rage, "What part of no one seeing him naked but me do you not understand?" Then to further illustrate this point, he leans completely into his twin, allowing their lips to meet in a sympathy of right and wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Chapter 4:

Karou golden eyes go wide, as the forbidden touch of his brother's lips sends a bolt of electricity threw his entire body. Almost against his will, his eye's slide shut, and his mouth part's slightly allowing the other entrance. His heart pounding against his rip cage is just a painful reminder that he is falling, falling into a abyss of twisted desires. Trying in failing desperation to ignore the narasstic thought, the seemingly impossible notion that maybe just maybe this could be something more. More then what? Brotherly love. This thought pierces his heart almost cruelly. He tries to deny it, to push it away, but to his abosoulte horror, the realization that he actually craves those deliciously 'evil' lips, craves them in the worst way, pulls him right back to it.

Then he feel's hands, his brother's hands. Tormenting him, with the lightest touches and he wants more. He wants it all. To throw caution to the wind, and embrace this to the fullest extent. He wants, he wants... to be lost, lost inside Hikaru. As this last thought flashes quite vividly though his mind. His eyes snap open and stare into two identical orbs. Reality hits, like a cruel desert viper, it wraps its death grip upon Karou's soul. And he knows he has to stop, stop this before he loses all control. Before Hikaru takes them to a place they can never escape, to the fiery pits of hell itself. Oh, but he so wants to stay, to lose himself, to melt into damnation in Hikaru's arms, in the arms of sin.

But it's too much, this overwhelming desire, this notion of such sweet sin, and they are sliding, sliding so close to the point of no return. He can feel the tension in Hikaru's hands, how they shake as they caress the smooth material of his blazer. How they linger just beyond the substance of the buttons, and he knows that if one of them doesn't stop, Hikaru's earlier outburst will be meaningless. And he doesn't care, he just doesn't, even when he hears his friends shocked voices, their actual words just too faraway to have meaning.

But he is coherent enough to know what he is doing is wrong, oh so wrong. Then why does it feel so right? Why does it feel like this is where he belongs, and maybe that's why he is still entwined in his twin. Lips breaking apart and falling back together as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and maybe it was. But it couldn't be, could it? Was this really alright? And as Hiakru's hands slide dangerously close to the waistband of his pants, one of the other's gives a sharp cry off...is it disgust? Should he feel disgusted with himself, with Hikaru? Now Hikaru's left thumb is hooked just beneath that waistband, and Karou finds himself breathless, helpless to stop him. Please I want to stop, just let me stop him, oh but it's lie. He doesn't really want to stop, and now Hikaru is pushing him down, down and since when had they ended up on the floor? With the elder straddling the younger, peppering kisses on his exposed chest? Since when had it gotten this far, and just how far, just how far will it go? Fear sizes him and it is the only thing he needs. It's as if it is the only anchor left of his fading sanity. Like a drowning man lost at sea, he grabs onto that anchor pulling himself further away from this temptation and closer and closer to the real world. Oh, but it hurts, it feels like...like his soul is tearing. But what other choice does he have? It's not like he can endure this temptation, anymore then this hard cruel notion of separation.

So with a strength he never knew he possessed he pushes Hikaru off of him and runs from the room and into the loneliness of the hallway. His only sanctuary, the much needed cruel walls blocking him from his twin, the final safety of separation. Then why do these notions still remain? Why does this one hated thought still cling to him. In shame, Karou sinks down to the floor, just beside the Host club door, unable to distance himself further from Hikaru, and folding his head into his arms starts to cry. Yet even that won't drown out the pain, the ugly whispers of truth that his heart refuses to let his mind forget. The notion that Yes what he felt was more, more then he should. Oh, so much more, and he knew without a doubt he could never go back to before, never. For once in his life Karou felt utterly and entirely alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Ouran or any of the characters..

Chapter 4:

As Hikaru and Karou came together, a perfect mirror, two shattered pieces finally made whole, the other hosts stare in abject horror. Or was it something else?

Hahuri bites down on her bottom lip as an unfamiliar feeling sweeps through her. An intense burning threating to consume her, as her entire body flushes with heat. She stares riveted at the twins display, and licks her lips. As this fire courses through out her entire body, Hahuri finally realizes just what made the Hitchiin brother's such valuable hosts, and maybe more importantly she entertained the possibility of becoming that girl. You know the one who would benefit from being loved by two such bonded twins at the same time. Oh, it was a wickedly delicious thought.

She hadn't even realized that she moved, until she heard Tamaki's sharp cry, which made Hahuri stop in misstep and turn towards him. She blinks once, twice. and yes, why hadn't she realized this before. Tamaki was well hot, and suddenly she not only wanted to be doing those wickedly delicious things with the devilish twins, but she wanted Tamaki there as well. In the worse way she wanted Tamkai there, and then as this little movie plays out in her mind, the twins disappear and it's only Tamaki.

Oh, but from the corner of her eye Hauhri sees Hikaru push Karou to the floor, and it was just to delicious. She takes another step towards the twins, her earlier realization forgotten.

Tamaki watches in horror, no disgust, no silent agony, as the Hitchiin love progresses. He shakes his head desperate to drive out the lingering thoughts that refuse to leave. This was all his fault, he had encouraged something he should never have. It was all his fault, or maybe it was a trick. Yes, it was just some sick, twisted Hitchiin prank, after all these two were known as the little devil type for a reason.

Satisfied with his answer Tamaki turns towards Hahuri and gasps. Those little devils, to be doing such a thing in front of his Innocent daughter...didn't they know that it was immoral, wrong, disgusting that it was... and what's that look in his precious innocent Hahuri's eyes? Was that...woe's me...No it can't...it can't...but it is...it's lust and it's directed towards those devils. Tamaki clutches his breaking heart and falls lifelessly to the floor. Still his eyes don't leave Hahuri and her sudden unsavory attraction to Hikaru and Kaoru.

Then soft moans float up from the brothers, and Tamaki's blue eyes go wide as Hikaru throws his brother to the floor and begins to remove his school blazer, and then his tie and shirt. And now he was placing his mouth...

But...But well wasn't' this going to far? Didn't they know what they were doing? Didn't Hikaru know that Kaoru was his brother, and that he shouldn't be kissing him, touching him like that? Would they really go that far for a joke? Didn't they all agree nothing physical? So then why would they joke like this. No they just wouldn't...This wasn't brotherly love...this this was twincest...and he was responsible, yes, there it was once again that pesky thought, but he could no longer deny it, he was to blame.

"It's all my fault," he wails, dramatically flinging his arms in the air, in stark denial of the Hitchiin love love.

Hahuri is pulled out of trance, and spins around, walking back towards Tamaki she raises her eyebrows in question. But Tamaki is too caught up in his own self shame to realise.

Haurhi sighs quite loudly, "What's your fault."

"That that," he cries pointing in the direction of the 'bonding' twins. He then slumps down to the floor, cradling his head in his hands, rocking back and forth, creating another corner of woe in the middle of the Third Music Room. Hahuri plops down beside him, patting him on the back trying in vain to offer comfort. After all it was hard to give comfort when your mind is involved in naughty adventures with ALL the host club members.

Kyouya looks up from his precious(the notebook) and offers his unamused glance to Hahuri and Tamaki before allowing his eyes to fall on the twins. He shrugs his shoulders in indifference and turns back to precious. From the corner of the eye his notices his girlfriend open her eyes...the pencil breaks in half in his hands, she is not my girlfriend. Ahem, his girlfriend opens her eyes, sees the twins, screams and then turns into a pile of goo. Looking down at Renege, a brilliantly evil plan unfolds in Kyouya mind. He drops the remains of the pencil to the floor, pulls out a new one from the spine of his precious, flips open his trusty notebook, finds a clean page and in his very neat hand writing, in very big printing writes: Must hire technicians to install hidden video equipment in the twins bedroom. He closes his book, a malicious smile painted across his handsome face. He looks back down at his girl, cringing only a little at the thought, after all he would still charge her full price for those videos. Absentmindly he wonders if Hunny would want one too?

Maybe it was this very thought, or Hahuri's lusty sighs or Tamaki's wails of self shame, but whatever it was, it pulls both Hunny and Mori to the unfolding Hitchiincest drama.

Hunny spits out his cake as his eyes fall onto the two brothers. Hikaru is litterly straddling the younger whom is nearly naked. And while Hikaru is tucking at Karou's pants he is...Hikaru is kissing and licking and sucking... Hunny tilts his head to get a better view, could that even be considered kissing? And more importantly why didn't Takashi kiss him like that! He looks over at Mori who is staring at the twins with an unreadable expression.

"Takashi..."

"Hmmm"

"Never mind."

Then Kaoru pushes his brother off of him sending Hikaru flying into the wall, and bolts up like some kind of wounded animal being chased by a hunter, both animal and human, he races towards the door, and out into the hall. The door slamming behind him does little to muffle the sound of his sobs.

Hikaru climbs to his feet and stares after Karou in a daze. He blinks his golden eyes, once, twice and then realization sets in as he sinks to the floor. Confused, ashamed and disgusted, he closes his eyes. And oh God, what have they done? What did they almost do? No, What did I do? What if Karou hates him now, what if he never spoke to him again, never allowed him to hold him, touch him, kiss him, No no no stop it. But it's no use, he can not deny that he enjoyed doing those things that he didn't want to still do those things, heck he wanted to go even beyond that.

But Kaoru was the most important thing right now, and he was scared and alone, and it was breaking Hikaru. His twin's confusion and pain was so intense that it threatened to consume Hikaru. He knew he had to get to Karou, had to wrap his arms around him and let him no...What that he was sorry? When they both knew he wasn't.

"Oh God what have I done?"

Kyouya smirks, " I think the term you are looking for is called making out." He looks directly into Hikaru's eyes, "Though next time it might be more beneficial if their are actual girls in the room." He laughs. "That is if you get the urge to get 'closer' to your brother... again."

Hikaru shoots him a death glare.

From deep within his latest corner of woe, Tamaki starts his mundane and repetitive wails of fault. Causing Hikaru to shift his death glare from Kyouya and onto Tamaki.

Hahuri offers him a bright, maybe too bright smile. He turns from her, sealing away any future they may have once had. That doesn't matter right now, the only that does is Kaoru.

Hikaru swallows his fear and walks briskly to the door, just as his fingers curl around the knob, Kyouya grabs onto his blazer pulling him back.

He spins around, and faces the older boy. Not hiding his venom, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Kyouya smiles, but it's devoid of any warmth. "Funny I could have asked you that very same question about five minutes ago."

Fury contorts Hikaru's face, He raises one clenchenced fist, but it falls harmlessly to his side when he hears a single whisper, "Hikaru?

"Karou...Kaoru...Karou...Karou...Karou...Kaoru. ...Karou"

Pulling out of Kyouya grasp, he dives for the door, before the older, stronger boy could grab him but Kyouya just lets him go. He falls into the door, ignoring the physical pain racking his entire body, he pushes the door open. Just to find an empty hallway, his twin is gone. Defeated, Hikaru sinks to the floor, and then the tears fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope not mine...but I wish Tamaki was…

Warning this and the next chapter are ANGSTY…seriously they are sad…

Chapter 6:

As Karou runs from the school and into the storm, he feels numb. No, numb isn't the right word. He feels...feels as if he has been swept up into a funnel of darkness. A cruel twisted assault of emotions on par with the ferocity of the storm overwhelms him, and he must escape. To put distance between Hikaru and himself, and only then will these sinful notions fade. But he knows it's a lie, that escaping is useless, no matter how much distance he puts between them.. No he can't think that way, there had to be a way out, a way to forsake these feelings, to turn them around, to make them pure again. So he can feel whole, but...but the cold harsh truth is the only time he has ever felt complete was in that forbidden moment. When he felt himself dissolve into Hikaru, and he knows he will never feel that with anyone else. But it doesn't matter, it can't matter, he can never let it happen again, never. He couldn't allow Hikaru to stay in this bottomless abyss. No matter how much it hurt, no matter the cost, he will not condemn his brother to this...this sweet misery.

Karou stops and turns back towards Ouran, he takes a shaky step in its direction, the pull of separation almost too much to bare. Hikaru's pain like a searing iron burns his soul. But if he turns back, if he closes that distance, then what? Would they just give into these emotions, this notion of forbidden love. Love, Wait a minute, it couldn't have gotten that far. But as soon as the words slip into his mind, he knows it was true. He loves Hikaru, and not in a brotherly way. Maybe he never has. Oh fate was truly cruel and he was doomed because... because he could never deny Hikaru.

The rain sweeps over him, but he doesn't feel the numbing cold. Any physical pain is dissolved by his mental anguish, and he knows he has no choice. With one final glance he turns from ouran, and Hikaru and back into the torn night. Not knowing where he is going, not really caring, Karou runs down the rain slicked pavement.

Blinded by his emotions, Karou doesn't see the golden lights until it's already too late, and even then his mind does not comprehend there meaning.

An awful screech echoes through the night as the approaching car spins out of control, it's wheels sliding on the slicked surface. Karou's eyes widen, as that spin throws the vehicle straight into his path. Then there is nothing but darkness.

Deep within the cancerous walls of the third music room, Hikaru's sits up, and wipes at his tear stained eyes. Suddenly his face goes pale as dizziness over takes him, and then there is nothing... nothing but blackness.

As thunder screams through the night, The other hosts stare in horror, as Hikaru falls backwards hitting his head against the door. Hahuri is the first to move, to break free from the paralyzing fear gripping them all. She climbs to her feet and rushes to her unconincious friend. Bending down beside Hikaru, she slips her left hand around his waist, and the other just behind his head. As her hand slips through his fiery hair, and towards the base of his skull, a sacking feeling fills her. She pulls her hands back, fear clouding her eyes, as her gaze falls to the malignant red splotches caressing the fingers of her right hand.

Finally pulled from his self-induced guilt, Tamaki gasps his right hand over his own mouth and then shaking accepts Hahuri's out streghted left hand, which he clings to like it's a life line. To there left soft crying can be heard as Mori hold's a sobbing Hunny. Kyouya steps from the shadows of the room, and towards his friends, fear, guilt and above else realization sits untamed in his icy eyes.

For there is no denying just what the sticky substance clinging seductively to Hahuri's fingers is and neither one of them are lost to the reality that it is the same substance leaking from Hikaru's skull, the very substance which is now pooling around him on the marble floor.

Kyouya jumps, as Renege places a hand on his shoulder. Gathering his wits he spins around and glares at her. Forcing her to take a step back, and then her eyes fall onto Hikaru or was it Karou? She could never decipher between the twins, and well she had spent that least thirty minutes or so lost within her own twisted fantasies. Speaking of which where was the other twin?

Pushing these useless thoughts from her mind, she swallows the large lump sticking in her throat, and walks past Kyouya and to the others. Blinking the tears from her eyes she bends down near Hikaru's still, way to still form, and places a single finger against his carotid artery. For an all to long second, Renege begins to panic, hysteria building up in her as her finger, then entire hand searches for a pulse in vain.

Then the most beautiful, magical sound in the entire world fills the room, a pain filled groan.

Hahuri's eyes go wide, as another groan floats up from the awakening boy, she drops Tamaki's hand, ignoring the hurt expression in his eyes, and runs towards the now sitting boy. Hikaru looks up at her in confusion, as she pushes Renege out of the way and hugs him. Hikaru gingerly removes himself from Hahuri's embrace. His own mind recoiling from the ache in his head, focuses on a single thought, Kaoru.

Renege goes flying, and then collides with Kyouya before falling to the ground. Kyouya offers her a warm smile and an outstretched hand. Ignoring his gesture she pulls herself to her feet, and then moves towards an already moping Tamaki.

Suddenly Hikaru jumps to his feet, running past a shouting Hahuri, he dashes into the hallway.

The others stare after him, for a brief moment before Hahuri speaks stating the obvious, "should he be running like that"?

Kyouya shakes his head, pulling out his cell phone he explains, " I would guess at the very least he needs stitches." He turns from his friends, dials and then shouts orders into the cell before flipping it close and turning back to his friends. "He might have a concussion," He takes three long strides across the room until he is standing at the open doorway, and as he slinks past the threshold, almost as an afterthought says, " I called an ambulance, we probably should round the twins up, before Hikaru cause any more damage to himself." Then without a second thought he starts off in the direction of their fading friend.

Hahuri takes a hesitant step outside the sanctuary of the Host club, to only recoiled backwards as another ripple of Thunder tears through the heavens. It is only when she feels Tamaki's hands, gripping her shoulders, pushing her back into the hall that she is able to muster her courage enough, and continue towards the doorway that Hiakru was fastly approaching.

The next 30 seconds were a blur, all Hikaru knew was that Karou... that something was wrong. He could feel the bond between them weakling, it was almost at the point where he could barley feel his twin at all. Never before in his life has Hiakru been more afraid, and as the hurried shouts from his friends echo from behind, he sees the door to the school yard glinting before him like a long lost beacon, and then he was through that door, and into the raging storm.

Yet, he didn't feel the cold rain, and malicious wind nipping at his body, nor did he even register the bolt of pain licking at his skull, and as the other's also entered the storm, and Hahuri's screams reviled the shaking thunder, Hikaru's blurred vision falls onto a still form laying in the middle of the road, and he knew, he knew it was Karou.

Then before he knew it, he was also sitting in the middle of the road cradling his brother's lifeless body in his arms, screaming his name until his voice was raw...and then...then it was gone. The connection that sealed them together, the notion of oneness, the feeling that he would never be alone...was just gone! Even though he was holding his twin, even though he could feel Karou's body pressed up against his own, he couldn't feel him, deep inside, he couldn't feel him. As he bends down and brushes his twin's hair with a shaky hand the realization hit's home, and even when in stark denial of this cruel turn of fate, even then when he presses his own soft lips against his mirror's cold ones, even then it won't return. Karou, was gone, and Hikaru was empty, utterly and entirely empty.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran nor do I own the song "Like you" by the greatest band ever Evanescence..

Chapter 6:

**_... Stay low, soft, dark and dreamless, far beneath my nightmares of loneliness, I hate me for breathing without you..._** (from "Like you" by Evanescence)

As Hikaru bends down and brushes his twin's hair with a shaky hand the realization hit's home, and even when in stark denial of this cruel turn of fate, even then when he presses his own soft lips against his mirror's cold ones, even then it won't return. Karou, was gone, and Hikaru was empty, utterly and entirely empty.

He pulls away from his twin, broken and dejected. His eyes glaze over as Phantoms of the past cloud his tormented mind, his vision blurs and then clears as memory becomes his refuge.

Although they played it up, although they made everyone think it was all a part of there plan to win the 'refreshing' contest. Hikaru was nearly broken never in his life has he been so scared then at that moment, that one horrible instant when he saw the blood dripping from the cut that marred Karou's perfection. He sighs miserably and takes Kaoru's hand, his whole body trembling and it takes every ounce of strength not to cry. But Hiakru has his pride, and Kaoru keeps repeating that he is fine. So why couldn't Hikaru calm his pounding heart? Why couldn't he just let go of this sicking fear. and something else that was growing stronger by the second something impossible but..

Then later that night after he wakes clothed in sweat, an malicious coldness sweeping through him. The remains of the dream lingering like a malignant tumor... Death himself holding out a blackened hand and Karou reaching, just reaching until his pale fingers infuse with those hateful black ones. and then he was fading, fading away from Hiakru.

Then the tears fall, Hiakru can't help it, forget being brave, forget being a man. He had come so close, too close to losing the only person that really meant something to him. But what did that mean? Surely Hahuri meant something, and what about Tono and the others? But...but this was different, this was... stronger, this was more. He felt more for Karou in that moment then he ever had, and it was so intense this feeling encompassing him, and he knew in that instant that even Hahuri could never mean more to him then his brother.

And that was the problem right, because Kaoru was his brother, his twin, his other half but...but he could never be anything more then that. And Hiakru wanted him to be, wanted it more then anything he ever wanted and that wasn't natural. It wasn't it right, it was immoral, it was disgusting and he was being narrastic and..and..and as Karou rolls towards Hiakru still blissfully ignorant in his sleep. Hiakru leans over and gently brushes his lips against his twin's forehead. Karou's soft sighs, and murmurs of Hiakru's name fill him with such a longing, such a desire that he could no longer deny it. He loves Kaoru, He loves his twin and not in a brotherly way... Sick or not, twisted, insane it didn't matter. But the truth was that it did matter because he could never tell him, Karou will never know. and he would have to stand back and watch his beloved love another. He would have to let him go. At this thought a thousand daggers stab at his heart.

The memory swirls away, as the cold hard truth pulls him from his fantasies and still that connection is gone. still he is missing, his Karou is gone, gone forever. And this, this sweeping blackness polluting what remains of his soul isn't even refuge enough to kill this pain, the twisted logic that loving your mirror image brings.

Through the corner of his eye, he sees Hahuri crouched over Karou, her trembling hands cling to him. Then her eyes go wide as they meet Hiakru's colorless ones.. she lowers her gaze, her face ashen, her lips tremble, and then she is reaching for him, her shaking fingers just another testament to the horror that awaits him.

Hikaru refuses her hand, finds Kaoru's cold ones, no not cold, ice. His hands are like ice, and even before he hears Hahrui's broken voice, even before those hateful words slip out. Hiakru knows, maybe he's known all along why else couldn't he feel Karou? Why else other then the fact that...it's like his dream, his nightmare become reality.

"H...I...Karu.. Karou...H.e..he he I..am so sooory..Karou he's..."

"gone," Hiakru finishes for her. And oh god, how could such a single word fill him with such sorrow?

How could Karou leave without him, how could he just go didn't he know that Death shouldn't be trusted? So why did he take his hand? Why did he fade away? Before Hiakru could tell him. Tell the one thing he swore he never would but now more then ever Hikaru wish Karou knew just how much he meant to him and that it all wasn't just some cruel game. But Karou never knew and he...he. never will.

Hiakru looks down at his twin's pale face through his tear stained vision and he reaches out and touches that smooth skin, yet still Karou's not there. So maybe he should join him maybe Hiakru should also takes Death's outstregted hand and although this thought horrifies him it also calms him. His hand falls from his brother's face and then he is curled up beside him, pressed up against him, and still it's no use.. And as he clenches Karou's icy fingers within his own. he whispers the words that fill the other with fear, "I'll be with you soon."

Then the others are pulling him away from his twin's still form, no not still.. dead...dead, Karou was DEAD. Hikaru might as well get use to it, but. but thinking that, knowing that only made it worse, only made it harder to bare this existence...without Karou could he even exist?

Then another thought clamps down on him, swallows him whole. This was all his fault, Karou was dead because of him. Hiakru had killed his own brother, twin...love because...because he couldn't control his emotions. Because he had to thrust onto his brother what he swear he never would. Not again. It wasn't suppose to happen again but he was there with him both times he was there with him so, so how could it be wrong?

As he lies beside Kaoru, pressed into him the memory unfolds trapping him within its venomous pull, and Hikaru knows he shouldn't be remembering this not here, not now, not ever again. But what did it matter? What did it matter?

Hikaru looks down at his sleeping twin, these new emotions swirling around him, and it was too much and without thinking, he gave in. Before he realized it, before he could stop it, to his absolute horror he found Kaoru staring at him in confusion, as Hikaru's lips press into his. And then they're falling...falling into this perfect bliss. and it's not suppose to happen but Karou tastes so good, the sweetest forbidden fruit... and the memory fades.

Hikaru sits up, as a strange sound fills the night, a familiar, important sound but for the life of him...Hiakru starts to laugh a bitter hollow sound that sends chills through Kyouya's entire body. Life, life was a cruel joke, and he wanted it to end. just let it end. So he closes his eyes and falls back down to the blissful coldness of his brother's embrace.

But then they're pulling him away again, and strangers are leaning over Kaoru, putting things on him, and why, why were his friends allowing this injustice? Why were they just sitting there watching in silent desperation, as some stranger pounds on his brother's chest and another put an oxygen mask on his blue lips. and what's this about it being good that he was so cold? How could it be good that Karou was cold? How could it be good that he was alone that Hiakru was alone?

Wait...slowly the fog wrapped around his head clears, and as the paramedics come into focus...as their words mingle with the forgotten wind, hope surges through him, for the first time hope dares to live.

His voice barely a whisper, some how mange's to reach them all, even over the ambulances sirens, and the raging wind, the harsh thudding of his heart... His words echo, and twist and fall over his twin cascading over him, swallowing him whole..."Karou...I..I love you." and then then the

impossible...

Karou's golden eye lock with his, and they're shinning, and wet with tears and they blink once before sliding close, but as Kaoru falls back into the shadows of unconsciousness a single word slips from his lips, "Hikaru."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Legal mublejumble Ouran or the twins Not mine.

Chapter 8 WOW finally.

Dedicated to all my loyal readers who had to wait so long for this chapter you all rock.

This chapter takes place at the exacat time as the last chapter but is in Karou's point of view, and includes a surprise guest.

Warning: This chapter has religious implications.

Chapter 08:

Specks of light pierce the darkness surrounding him, washing away the coldness sweeping through and over him. Slowly as this light penetrates deeper into his senses, Kaoru opens his eyes and pulls himself off of the pavement. He stands a lone figure tangled in the spidery threads of unnatural light. He takes one last look in the direction of Ouran before turning away from Hikaru and all that he knows, and although the thought of separation still pains him, he also feels calm, a sense of solitude he had never felt, that only grows as he steps out of the realms of shadows and into the welcoming light.

As Karou continues through this light, the world seems to shift, to mold into itself, until the walls narrow and it appears that he is in a tunnel, but instead of being cast in darkness he is caught in a storm, the eye shining with radiance. Curious but not afraid he slowly makes his way through this funnel, until he leaves his own world behind and steps into a land of enchantment.

He is standing beneath a widing staircase a lone figure walks slowly down it's golden steps, and as she draws closer Karou is taken back by her innocence. Although beautiful, even seductive, she eludes such an aura of pureness that her attractiveness is forgotten. Although he has never been in the lure of such a creature before there was something so intense, so familiar about her that for the first time since awakens he was frightened.

Not because he feared for his safety, no it was quite the opposite, Karou felt quite safe in her presence. His fear stemmed from something deeper, something more primitive. From the insane notions swirling deep within his tainted heart, and the secret love that flourished there, a love that he could no longer deny, nor refuse no matter how much he wished. No this angelic phantasm would not harm him, after all how could she, when it was Karou himself who wielded this pain. So it is a fear born out of sin, a realization that he did not belong in this place, nor did he warrant an audience with someone so devoid of sin.

As if she could read his thoughts, or maybe more importantly his sins she smiles at him, and reaches out a single hand. A gesture so natural, so normal that it's significance is almost lost on Kaoru. Yet, as his own pale fingers infuse with her's it sinks in.

Karou looks up at the staircase, and tentively takes a step and then another, until without out realizing it both him and the women, who was so familiar are halfway up the stairs. He stops misstep and looks at her, and the more he focuses on her, the more her pureness washes over him and then he knows, he knows why she is so familiar.

He turns to her, a soft sad smile sits on his lips, "Your Hahuri's mom.."

She simply nods, knowing that it was more of a statement then a question. Her dark eyes sparkle, as she drops his hand and motions forward with both hands before turning away from him and starting back down the stairs.

"I don't understand," He says softly, but in reality he does, for some reason he has to go alone, she can no longer guide him. The choice is his, the door to heaven is swinging wide and he is welcome, despite everything he is welcome.

"She still thinks of you," he says simply before turning away from the descending apparition and taking another step.

"Thank you," The voice is clear, precise, and very much like Hahuri's.

But most of all it pains him, pains him to hear her talk. And suddenly Karou is filled with a dull ache so intense that it's like nothing he has every experienced, and he realizes he wasn't ready. He didn't want to go. Even though his sins had just been washed away, even though the doors to heaven have been opened, he didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave...Hikaru.

The image of his brother's face, the sound of his voice, the feel of his touch clouds Karou's mind, and that notion of separation suddenly becomes to strong. Kaoru pivots in mid step, turns from the offered salvation and runs back towards the darkness.

Hahuri's mom watches as he rushes past her, a sad smile haunts her face. She reaches for him, but drops her hand at the last moment, she no longer has a right to interfere Karou has made his choice. She just prays for his that the decision was a right one, that he didn't just condemn himself.

But then again as Karou's name disappears from the list in her hands, she ponders on the fact that just maybe; maybe he did make the right choice.

She then turns from the retreating boy, and climbs the golden stairs, only to be halted in misstep as a cry of such tremendous hatred rolls up from beneath her feet, shaking the very substance of the stairs. She turns fearful of what she will see, and it as if she feared, a reddish glow now fills the cavern chasing the radiance of heaven's light back into the shadows, as a small door on the bottom of the realms earth opens.

A lone figure steps from this cavernous opening and glares at her, and even though she is frightened, even though her entire body shakes, she swallows this fear knowing that in reality he can not harm her, he can not even touch her.

"You," He hollers in rage, a long slender finger shaking in her direction. "What did you say to that boy?"

"Nothing," and although her voice remains clear, and she appears calm she knows by the looks he shoots her that her nervousness shows. "I said nothing, nothing at all.

He looks at her, steadying those malovent eyes onto hers. "Liar," he hisses. "You broke the contract," he pauses for a moment, takes a deep breath, then continues, "Their both mine now."

The earth is filled with malicious laughter that threatens to undo all the protection that God bestowed on her. But she simply closes her eyes, reminding herself that he could not harm her nor could he do what he just claimed.

She opens her eyes filled with a renewed strength, returns his glare and finds her voice, "He made the choice on his own, if therefore that prevents the other one from taking his own life, and thus falling into your hands fine with me." Then without another word she turns from fallen angel and walks briskly up the stairs, and as she passes through the golden gates she realizes that maybe Kaoru did what he was suppose to, that by denying himself the possibility of heaven he changed his brother's fate, and therefore did not forsake himself but saved them both. But most of all, and maybe this was a little selfish of her, but she felt great full that her daughter had friends as special as Kaoru in her life, someone that would forsake Eden for love. Yes, she was happy Kaoru had chosen Hikaru instead of eternal bliss.

Back on earth as Hikaru's declaration of love rings through the night, Kaoru opens his golden eyes, his brother's name falling from his lips as he slides back into unconcioness.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yes the twins are mine, and are doing naughty thing as we speak...

Hikaru&Karou: Hey wickedlady wake up..

Me: in a Groggy voice, what? Nooooooo my sweet twincest dream return to me.

Hikaru&Karou: that's what you get for having a pervy thoughts bout us.

Me: Sigh those teasing devils are not mine.

Warning: twincest, twincest, twincest...but come on do I need to even give a warning? Not spelled or Beta checked- Beware of the horrible spelling and the shifting tenses. Also this update sort sucks sorry!!!

Chapter 9:

The sun's malevolent rays bruising dawn's virgin sky seemed to be a testament of Hikaru's mood. He sat prone, in an oversized, over stuffed, chair in the waiting room just beyond the intensive care unit in one of Kyouya's family's hospitals. Head in trembling hands, eyes closed, a cloud of memories racing through his brain at an unnatural speed until it settled on one moment.

In his memory Hikaru goes back, back to just beyond that first time, to that very night when he had first crossed that line and pressed his own trembling lips to Kaoru's, and then to that awkward moment when Kaoru pushed Hikaru off of him, and ran sobbing to the bathroom. He had been gone for nearly an hour, and Hikaru bathed in silent fear that entire time had just gathered enough courage to go after him, when his brother marched into the room, a fake smile plastered on his face and with even faker indifference climbed back into bed with Hikaru. When his twin, with a shaking hand reached for him, Kaoru's right hand reached out and accepted it, he squeezed it once before allowing it to drop to the side of his body, where without conscious thought Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist pulling the slightly younger boy closer to him. Nuzzling into Hikaru's warmth, Karou's soft voice filled the room, " It never happened." He pauses and licks his dry lips before looking at his brother with a mixture of longing and something else, something so horrid it pierces Hikaru's heart, disgust, yes lingering with that longing is disgust. He stares deep into his twin's eyes, making sure that there was no room for argument. "And it will never happen again."

Hikaru detaches himself from Karou and turns from his brother, as those very words he expected fills his heart with a dull ache that he never thought would fade. He sat like that until he heard Kaoru's soft breathing turn heavy, a direct indication that his twin was in-fact a sleep. Then very carefully as not to disturb his beloved, he turns and looks at the sleeping boy. As he stared down at Karou, the very empathy of perfection, he is overwhelmed, the undeniable urge to reach out and claim Kaoru, to entwine the two twins forever sweeps through him, and without thinking, without focusing on the circumstances Hikaru reaches out with his left hand, and traces the contours of his twin's face. Yet, all too soon just a single touch isn't enough. Hikaru wants so much more, and he's past the point of no return, he's at the brink of insanity as his sanity threatens to run away. And he knows, if he does not separate them, if he does not put some distance between them immediately that the cruel notion of separation would be all to real. Yet, he did not contain the will power to remove himself from Karou's presence, he was not strong enough. So Hikaru did the only thing that he could, the only logical thing that sank into his over hormone charged brain, he silently prayed that Kaoru would forgive him, and then proceeded to push, kick, punch his brother off of the bed, and onto the cold harsh floor. A fact that Karou would not let Hikaru forget the next morning, nor the morning after that, and even after that. But what other choice did Hikaru have, Kaoru had made it all to painfully clear that he wanted no part of that, that turning the 'game' into something real was out of the question. So what choice did Hikaru have? Then to prove his point even more Karou had set him up on that date, and Hikaru's heart had broken a little more that day but what other choice did he have but to actively pursue Hahuri? After all that is what Kaoru wanted wasn't it?

These memories fade, as that familiar dull ache shoots through Hikaru's body instifies, bringing him further away from his memories and more to this cruel reality. The evidence of which haunts him and screams truths he did not want to hear, like the truth of his twin's predicament. That the excitement of Karou's magical return had worn off. This truth was staring at Hikaru, it's greedy mouth opened wide, ready to devour the last traces of hope that where now clinging to the dejected boy. For if Karou was out of the woods, if his brother and secret love was really alright then he wouldn't be here, sitting in a cold, emotionless chair instead of being wrapped in his twin's warm embrace.

Although his friends surrounded him, concern and pain etched on their faces. Although his Mother sat to his left and just behind him, her slender petite hand resting awardly on his shoulder, Hikaru might as well have been his alone. He did not feel their comfort, he felt nothing but the ache eating it's way through that simmering hope. No that wasn't true; a new, yet familiar emotion was churning deep within him. It's red splashes filling him with an unusual calmness. Desperate to feel something, anything but the malicious fear licking it's way through his soul Hikaru jumps to his feet and walks towards the door.

TBC cause I have to go to sleep sorry all. Tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Wow, here's chapter 10 sorry it took so long to update. But you all should be thankful because I am doing this instead of my homework. I hope this was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: This has not been spelled or Beta checked. I am telling you all right now my laptop had a meltdown, and we had to reboot it, and we have not put word back on it. So I typed this up on notepad, which means that I had no access to a proper spellcheck. So please do not send me a review telling me to check my spelling because I can not. Thanks you kindly.

Chapter 10:

Hikaru looks at the door, it doesn't seem all the impressive, just a slab of wood, and some nails. Yet, it feels as if this one mere object is all that stands between him and Kaoru. He touches it lightly, the contours of his palms moving across it's smooth surface, the few rough edges knotted into the door's surface are reminders of the jagged pieces missing from Hikaru's soul. The door seems to be mocking him, he takes his hands off it quickly, and glances around the room. His friends stare back at him in pity, and silent apology, their apathy suddenly oppressive. He turns from them and glares back at the door. Those elusive beliefs, that love alone could surpass Death's out-streghted hand overwealms him, and as red splashes of rage boil up from the very depths of hell, trapping Hikaru in it's flames, these illusions swirl and intermix in the confines of his mind forcing Hikaru to explode.

He turns slowly towards the door, now no longer just a mere obstruction, no now it's as if the door is responsible for every injustice Hikaru has ever felt. With a shaking hand he reaches for the handle, his fingers lock around the cool substance and twist, but it's to no avil, the door is locked. Hikaru stares at it for a moment, sizing up his opponent. Then tentatively removes his hand from the handle, calmly he slips his hands into fists, then only after taking a deep calming breath, Hikaru starts to pound on the door, both fists slashing into the wood with furious intensity. Soon this ferous pounding is matched in equal strength by an inhuman keen rising up from Hikaru's body. Still the fist's come down, one after another, the violence of the onslaught is so intense that the boy doesn't even realise the presence of his friends, as Tamaki and Kyouya try in vain to pull him away from the door. And even when his hands are torn and bleeding, and he slides to the floor just in front of the door, it's still not enough, and the fist's keep pounding. Until his mother, who all this time had been watching in silent fear, pulls him away and he crumbles helplessly into her arms. Sobs racking his entire frame, his breath ragged, desperatly he clings to her, seeking comfort that even she can not give. Slowly she rocks him back and forth trying to ease her anxities, knowing that she if she allows her own grief to show, Hikaru will lose the last ounce of control he posses.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 10.5 (okay this can be considered the other half of Chapter 10 sorry but Chapter 10 really didn't' feel complete to me. I guess I should have waited to post it but I was excited to share it with you all. Sorry to all those I upset, and I still hope you will continue to read.)

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Warning: Not beta checked, probably some tense problems-sorry but I don't see grammar errors unless they are pointed out to me but most of the spelling should be okay. I used a spell check but sorry I don't like using dictionaries because how are you supposed to look up a word if you can't spell it to begin with? Oh and some bad language.

Dedicated to all my loyal readers (I promise this will be one of the last angst filled chapters. I shall reward you with some Hikaru and the other member's interactions and well a whole new world of angst is about to open up. Oh my I 've said way too much. So if all you want are the good smutty parts go and read my vodka story)

A shadow blocking the now opened, and very dented door reveals the presence of the Doctor. As he steps through the doorway an awkward silence fills the room.

Hikaru pulls himself out of his mother's grasp and steps just beyond her fingertips, as she reaches out for him, wanting to shield him, no both of them, from the bad news she is sure the doctor will deliver. If possible the silence grows, until it's like a shadowy substance overlapping them, threatening to consume the last lingering drops of hope that the group clings greedily to.

Kyouya clears his throat and glares at the Doctor-daring him to even try giving them bad news at this point, when Hikaru is so close to losing it completely. The Doctor smiles nervously at Kyouya and licks his dry lips; he opens his mouth, thinks twice and then closes it. He stands there before the group a muted statue, afraid to speak, to look, even afraid to move.

Hikaru devoid of any emotion walks over to the prone man, and reaches out with a trembling hand, he grasps onto the hem of the Doctor's sleeve and tugs gently three times before allowing his hands to fall limp to his sides. This contact, although brief is enough to break the Doctor of his paralysis and he looks down into Hikaru's red eyes.

"Is my brother alright?"

The Doctor smiles weakly at Hikaru, whose red eyes bore into his, and the fear returns causing the Doctor to stutter when he answers. "W..were not suuure."

Hikaru's eyes darken, the molten flames of anger are licking at the very surface of his will power, and he takes a step towards the Doctor. Who immediately takes two-steps back sensing that he has become the target of Hikaru's wrath.

Kyouya seeing what's about to happen immediately steps between Hikaru and his latest victim, he turns to the Doctor. "Will you Kindly answer my friends question?" He pauses for a moment and turns to Hikaru, letting the meaning of his words sink into both Hikaru and the Doctor. Refocusing on the Doctor, his voice now laced with ice he continues," After all, we're not sure, is not an adequate enough answer to either relieve my friend and his family or properly prepare them for the worse, wouldn't you agree?"

The Doctor eagerly nods his head, bobbing it up and down like an obedient puppy.

"Sh Kyouya what kind of people do you employ in this place? Tamaki questions as he steps up from behind Hikaru, Kyouya and the Doctor.

"Watch your language," Kyouya hisses, all to aware that Tamaki's poor word choice is the least of their problems. Tamaki's bottom lip begins to quiver and then without warning (not that it wasn't expected) he dashes off to the nearest corner and starts to cultivate mushrooms. Sighing in frustration knowing that Hikaru probably needs her more then the dumb idiot who claims to be their king, Haruhi walks over to the corner of woe, and slides down beside him.

Kyouya ignoring Tamaki's usual antics glares at the Doctor, who still hasn't answered although a good five seconds have gone by since Kyouya has started the inquisition.

"Well?" Hikaru demands.

The Doctor looks back and forth between the two, one with the power to not only fire him but also ruin his and any future generation's career's forever, and the other filled with an all to real blood lust. Aware of the impact his answer will have on not only the group but his very life, he slowly opens his mouth and then the words flow out in a mad dash, that are practically incompressible. "Yourbrotherjusthadsurgeryandisinstableconditionbut…"

"Slower." Kyouya snarls, causing the Doctor to stop in mid-sentence.

"Sorry," the Doctor replies sheepishly, he swallows, takes a deep breath and then continues at a much slower healthier pace. "He just finished surgery, he is in stable condition but he's not out of the woods yet. There is still an all to real possibility that something can go wrong."

Hikaru glares at the Doctor, his red eyes clouded over with malice and hate. "So what you are saying is that Kaoru can still die?"

"Yes," The Doctor confirms before bolting out of Hikaru's reach and through the opened door. Once he was safely on the other side of the ICU unit he turned back to the waiting room, and peered at the group. "I can take immediate family members in one at a time to see him, for only ten minute intervals."

Miss Hitchiin steps forward she glances back at Hikaru, who's too busy glaring at the Doctor to even notice his mother's movement. She walks through the threshold and stands beside the Doctor. She turns to him an apology stapled onto her face. "You'll have to excuse my son, he doesn't deal well with these kind of things, especially when Karou's concerned." She dabs elegantly at her eyes with a lace handkerchief. The Doctor smiles warmly at her, "No that's alright this kind of behavior is expected with them being twins and all."

Miss Hitchiin nods her head, "Yes and my sons are very close. So that's why…"

"That's the understatement of the year," Kyouya mumbles loudly.

Miss Hitchiin frowns and glances at Kyouya with confusion. "What's that suppose to mean."

From her part of the corner of Woe, Haruhi jumps to her feet and cautiously walks towards the newest impending disaster.

"I am just saying that if it wasn't for your sons 'closeness' Kaoru probably wouldn't be in this mess," Kyouya stated.

"Kyouya, this isn't the time for that," **Haruhi **warned, but it was too late Hikaru's rage filled eyes fell onto Kyouya.

"Time for what?" Miss Hitchiin takes a step back towards the group. "Hikaru what is this all about?"

The Doctor sensing that he wanted no part of this turns away from the group. "Why don't I give you all a moment, I will return in five minutes or so and will take you to your son," He says quietly before dashing away.

"Oh so it's all my fault then?" Hikaru shouts turning to face Kyouya who is now standing directly in front of him. Hikaru re-clinches his hands his fists shake at his sides.

"Well if you hadn't chosen to…" Kyouya pauses he brings his left index finger to his mouth and places it against his bottom lip, he leaves it there for a moment before he removes it and flashes Hikaru a fake smile."…Become possessive of your brother in such a way, he would never have run out of the room and thus would never have had a run in with a drunk driver. So yeah I guess in a way it was your fault."

"Kyouya you're really out of line," Haruhi's soft voice fills the room as she comes up from behind Hikaru. "Look grief makes people do strange things so I understand that you two want to place blame, but how is this helping Kaoru?"

Kyouya looks at Haruhi, guilt lingering in his eyes. He turns his gaze to Hikaru's anger glazed orbs.

"And what about you?" Hikaru's voice is cracking, "What about your part in this if I am guilty then so are you."

Kyouya's eyes darken, his entire frame shakes he leans dangerously close to Hikaru, "funny because the last time I checked only one of us kissed your brother and it sure the hell wasn't me!"

A stunned silence fills the room as all eyes leave the two boys and fall onto Miss Hitchiin's shocked face. "What? Hikaru…? What does he mean? Kiss? Hikaru…what did you do?"

"You stupid bastard…." Hikaru's breathing increases his eyes narrow, and without warning he grabs Kyouya's wrists and throws him backwards against the walls, using his own weight to propel them.

Pinned underneath him Kyouya starts to laugh a hollow sound that vibrates off of the walls and bounces across the room. "You don't' waste time do you?"

Hikaru breathes heavily against Kyouya's neck, hot tears fall from his eyes and slide down his face, dripping onto Kyouya's beet colored face. He releases his hold on Kyouya's wrists and allows his hands to fall lifeless to his sides. "Why didn't you just let me go, why did you have to stop me? He was calling me, if you hadn't stopped me… It's your fault, my Kaoru could die and it's all your fault."

Kyouya's voice is like poison grading on Hikaru's last nerve, "If he really was yours he would never have left. It was quite clear to everyone in that room Kaoru didn't want to go there. He didn't' want to but you forced…"

Hikaru grabs onto Kyouya and begins to shake him, "Oh and who did he want then? You don't honestly think someone like you would be good enough? That's it isn't it, you want what I have you're just jealous that you couldn't have him."

Kyouya sneers at him.

"It's true isn't it, I see the way you look at him. Admit it Kyouya you stopped me because you want him. You can't bare the thought of Kaoru being with anyone else but you in fact you hate the idea." He lowers his voice until it's a seductive whisper, " You hate the fact that it's me he crawls into bed with everyone night, that he holds me as he dreams, that when he comes it's my name he screams."

"Good God Hikaru what are you saying?" Mrs. Hitchiin cries from her spot in the middle of the room. Her hands covering her face fall to her side as she stares at her son a mixture of horror, disbelief and disgust haunt her eyes.

Kyouya turns away from Hikaru, who is still clinging to him, and faces Mrs. Hitchiin, "How does it feel to know your son wants to fuck his brother?"

The slap comes out of the blue, Kyouya moves out of Hikaru's grasp and turns to face Renge. He blinks at her in surprise, "What the hell?"

"That's enough, haven't you hurt each other enough? And now how could you Kyouya, how could you do that to that poor women. God will you think for a moment, you make me sick." She spins away from him and marches towards the exit of the waiting room. She pauses for a second looking in Mrs. Hitchiin's direction, "I am sorry I just can't stand to be near him right now," and then she turns away and leaves the waiting room.

Kyouya stares after her, "the stupid bitch that was really uncalled for."

"No Kyouya, you went too far, what you did was uncalled for." Tamaki hisses from the middle of the room, where he is helping to support the very overwhelmed Mrs. Hitchiin who is glaring in Hikaru's direction.

"Please tell me this isn't true?"

Hikaru looks sheepishly at his mother, "I…."

Mrs. Hitchiin collapses to the ground, sobs racking her body. "It's wrong Hikaru, it's so wrong."

Hikaru pushes past Kyouya, his anger suddenly forgotten, he walks to his mother and tries to pull her out of Tamaki's embrace, but she pushes him away. "Tell me it's not true," she demands tears spilling across her face. "Please tell me it's not true."

Hikaru shakes his head sadly, "I can't." He turns from his mother afraid of the rejection he surely will receive now. Haruhi gently places her right hand on his shoulder but even this acceptance will not draw away the pain of his mother's dismissal.

"But it's wrong," she repeats pulling herself to her feet. Tamaki also stands, hovering close in case she collapses again.

Hikaru brushes Haruhi's hand away and steps towards the still open

ICU door, he pauses on its threshold looking back at his mother, "Since when is love wrong?" Not waiting for an answer he turns completely from the others and crosses the threshold.

He pauses on the other side before walking towards the first room located in the ICU ward. He peers in an elderly man struggles for breath within, a sad story but not one he can change, and so he moves on.

He repeats this until he comes to the third to last door on the right hand side of the hospital wing, tucked inside a private room, lying prone in a bed, tubes and other medical equipment surrounding him is Kaoru. Hikaru stands in the hall peering in at his brother, and now not so secret love, before taking a deep breath and crossing the threshold.

As he approaches his twin's bed, two golden orbs open and stare at him, a longing he never knew he could possibly feel fills him and even though he knows it might cause Kaoru more danger in the long run, he rushes to the bed, then collapses onto it, as his beautiful, very much alive Kaoru pulls him into his arms.

"I am sorry," Kaoru's voice is barely a whisper and raspy, "I should have never fault you. Hikaru I…"

"It's okay," Hikaru mummers, as Kaoru's eyes grow dim and slide close. "Just sleep now, we'll talk later." He leans up and gently kisses Kaoru's forehead.

Moments later Hikaru closes his own eyes, and drifts off finally secure in the thought that nothing could take him away from his twin. From the doorway Mrs. Hitchiin watches, a sad expression painted on her face, "Yes, sometimes even love can be wrong." She turns from the door giving her sons one final moment of bliss before the storm will hit, and the awful reality of right and wrong came crashing down on them.

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my super cute twincest plushies…

Warning: Not Beta checked, Twincest, Lime alert. Bad lanuage.

He felt the one above him move, felt the swiftness of the act, as the reality of it sunk in. His body pulsating with every touch, caress, kiss, movement that swallowed him. He moaned, a single breathless word stumbling from him, "Kaoru."

The shadow slid down his body, it's hands pulling at the offending articles until nothing but naked flesh was pressed firmly against his own. He peered down looking into the golden eyes of his twin a chestier grin sliding onto his lips. "Did you want something...Hikaru?"

Hikaru shuddered at the contact, as hazy darkness washed over him, sweet, soothing, addictive.

Threads of light penetrated this shadowy realm; he twisted trapped within the confines of the dream. But somehow the sensations were wrong; instead of skin he felt cloth. The haze lifted. Hikaru's eyes flew opened, he blinked until his vision clear, the last pieces of his dream falling away from him.

Karou was facing him, laying on his right side. His golden eyes studying the slightly older male, Hikaru lowered his gaze, his face red. He felt Karou's slender fingers caress the side of his face, and then he was pulling him towards the other. A sharp gasp filled the room as Hikaru felt a pair of identical lips softly touch his own. Images from his dream filled his mind, not thinking of the consequences, he reached up and grabbed Karou around the waist pulling him onto his own body. That same chestier grin from his dream stretched across Karou's lips. Passion overwhelmed him; he gripped Karou by the hair, pulling him closer, deeping the kiss. Hikaru's hands began to wander, slipping beneath the soft fabric of Karou's hospital gown. His fingers tracing small circles into the taunt muscles of his brother's chest. Karou slumped against him, letting out a breathless moan. Hikaru increased the pressure his fingers now sliding against Karou's slick skin. They stopped on the context of his slender waist.

The tension coiled up in him, It was just to much, his own body screaming for friction, Hikaru forgot all matters of the word gentle and roughly rocked Karou against him, he leaned upwards crashing his own hips against the younger boy's.

A sharp gasp escaped him as felt his Karou's hardness collide with his own. Desperate for more, his hands left his brothers waist snaking across his back until they fell onto his ass, which he gripped firmly. He began to rock his body more frantically against his Karou's.

A sharp cry came from the younger male pulled him from his pleasurable daze. Instantly Hikaru stopped.

"Karou?"

"My ribs..." The younger hissed in pain.

Hikaru slowly lowered Karou back onto the bed. He lowered his gaze to the floor. Suddenly the ugly yellow carpet seemed very interesting. "Sorry, I um kind of got carried away."

Karou chuckled, "no kidding."

Hikaru turned so that he was facing him again, "I didn't hear no complaints though..."

"Yhea...well that didn't mean you could hurt me."

"I would never hurt you," his voice wavered.

Karou grinned at him, "No?" He licked his lips, "Then how do you explain the shooting pain corroding its way through my ribs."

Hikaru deadpanned; "If you hadn't run away..." he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the warning look Karou gave him.

"Well I guess I was a little rough."

Karou reached over and took Hikaru's right hand in his left; he gave it a gentle squeeze before dropping it. "Not that I wasn't enjoying our previous activities."

Hikaru sneered at him, "Is that right?" He pulled himself up and pivoted his body closer to Kaoru's. Slipping his arms around his brother's waist he pulled him on top of him again, so that Karou was straddling him. Ignoring the glare his twin shot him, he slowly rocked the younger boy against him. "We could always..."

Karou gasped, "Damn Hikaru."

Hikaru grinned, "Is there something you would like me to do..." He licked his lips loving the look of lust that clouded his twin's eyes. "Karou."

"Ahem," A voice called from the hallway.

Both twins stopped moving and looked towards the door, where a very stunned looking Haruhi stood. In unison they let out a sigh.

Haruhi stepped into the room closing the door behind her. She turned her gaze back to her two friends who haven't moved at all. She raised an eyebrow. "You guys may want to shut the door next time."

Both twins looked at her sheepishly. Hikaru cleared his throat, "Yeah, I guess the door was open."

Haruhi's smile faulted, she sighed and took a step towards them. "Well, just so you know your 'parents', " she paused, "are on their way."

Karou nearly jumped from Hikaru's arms. Without hesitation Hikaru pulled himself of the bed. He walked over to the cot that had been placed beside the hospital bed the night before when he had refused to leave his twins room, and sat down. "Yhea that might be a problem," he said softly.

Karou looked over at him," what do you mean by that?"

Haruhi frowned at him." Well other then the oblivious..."

He ignored her, his sole attention focused on his brother, "Hikaru, why might that be a problem?"

Hikaru looked down at his hands, "I kind of got in a fight with Kyouya last night and well certain things were said." He looked up at Karou, pleading forgiveness with his eyes, "Mom kinda heard...those things."

Horror washed over Kaoru, as realization dawned. "What things did mom hear."?

Hikaru turned his eyes onto Haruhi. She sighed understanding. She turned from him and walked over to Karou's bed. She sat on the edge, "Certain implications were made about your..." she stopped searching for a word.

"Haruhi," Karou warned.

She sighed and continued," about your 'special' relationship with Hikaru."

All the color drained from his face, "What actually was said."

"Hikaru, I think you should tell him," she said desperately. Hikaru shook his head. " I can't," he whispered.

Haruhi sighed turning to Kaoru again. "Kyouya kinda asked your mom...well he stated. Well you know he wondered how your mom felt."

"Haruhi, your not making any fucking sense"

She looked at him with a grim face, " funny you should mention..."

"Oh god." Kaoru collapsed, cradling his head in his arms. "Tell me that he didn't say what I think he said."

"Remind me to kill that bastard," Hikaru hissed.

"But why?" Karou was sitting normally now, but his eyes where still haunted. "Doesn't he know...Oh God Hikaru?"

Hikaru's eyes flashed to his brothers, "I won't let them separate us," he said a little too calmly.

"You could just deny it,"Haruhi said softly.

Hikaru shook his head, "no I already confessed."

Kaoru's voice rose in anger, "Idiot, why would you do something so stupid."

"Well if you hadn't ran away in the first place we wouldn't be in this fix now would we."

A hurt look passed through Karou's eyes, "I...was..."

"You where what Kaoru?"

"I..."

Just then the door swung open, silencing the three teens.


End file.
